Gakuen Alice Sam
by PandaYumi7
Summary: Welcome to the world of powerful childern out to save their school! NatsumexSam MikanxHotaruXRuka
1. Random Girl and Happy Girl

Disclaimer: I don't know Gakuen Alice! I only own myself! (HI! My name is Sam!)

**Character**

**Name:** Sam (last name with held)

**Age:** 11

**Hair/eyes:** Both **dark** brown. Hair is straight and reach to shoulder blades. Bangs are spread apart and reach to the cheeks. (I'm trying to grow my bangs out that's why)

**Gender: **Female

**Clothes: **Dark blue baggy shorts with a red T-shirt. Black tennis shoes.

And now the story begins…

* * *

-------------------------------------**At School**-------------------------------------

Mikan (9 years old): SAVE OUR SCHOOL! DON'T LET THEM TARE IT DOWN!!

--Silence…--

Sam (10 years old): Mikan... what are you doing?

Hotaru (9 years old): Baka. Nobody cares about this school so just give up. (walks out the classroom)

Mikan: HOTARU!! She's so mean! I thought she would at least help us!

Sam: That's Hotaru for ya. Hey Mikan, I've been going to this school for a month now, and there is nothing special about it. Why do you want to save it?

Mikan: This is where my life started for me! This is where I met Hotaru, you, and everyone else! (dramatic) I LOVE THIS SCHOOL!!

Sam: (sweatdrops) God, sorry for asking. (sees a little turtle with a letter in its mouth) Oi Mikan, what's that?

Mikan: It's Hotaru's turtle mail. (bends down and takes the letter) Thank you! (opens it and reads the letter) GASPS! No… Hotaru! (runs out the room)

Sam: Huh? HEY MIKAN! Wait up!

--------------------------------------**Outside the School**------------------------------------

Mikan: HOTARU!! (goes in to beat Hotaru up)

Hotaru: (whips out a horse shoe glove and hits Mikan) Baka. What are you doing here?

Sam: (just gets outside) Mikan—what the heck happened to you?!

Mikan: Sam! Hotaru is moving away! (crying and has a big horse footmark on her forehead)

Sam: Eh? Why are you moving Hotaru?

Hotaru: (hits Sam too) Baka. Crying only makes you more ugly.

Sam: OW! What'd you hit **me** for? (gets dizzy)

Mikan: But Hotaru! I'll miss you! And Sam will too, right Sam? (looks at Sam)

Sam: WHEE! I'm dizzy! (loafing around)

Mikan: (anime vein) That's not helping!

Hotaru: Opps. Looks like I hit her too hard. Well, I have to go now. (gets in the car)

Mikan: Wait Hotaru! Can I at least give you a hug before you go?

Hotaru: … fine.

Mikan: Really? (hugs Hotaru) And maybe when you leave we could write letters to each other! And Sam could write the stories you always liked!

Sam: (still dizzy) I LIKE STORY TIME! WHEE! (trips on a rock) OW! THE ROCK DID THAT ON PURPOSE!

Hotaru: (sweatdrops) I guess. Good-bye… Mikan and Sam. (drives away)

Mikan: Bye Hotaru… Sam?

Sam: MIKAN! The rock bit me!

Mikan: (sweatdrops) Wake up will ya!

------------------------------------------**One Year Later**-----------------------------------------

Mikan (10 years old): Aw! Hotaru hasn't written back in 11 months! (depressed)

Mikan's Grandpa: Cheer up Mikan! COME! Exercise with me! One, two, three, four! (whispers) Help me out Sam!

Sam (11 years old): O-ok. Umm… ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR! KICK YOUR SOBER OUT THE DOOR! FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT! TRY TO GET YOUR MIND STRAIGHT! (cheers)

Mikan's Grandpa: (sweatdrops) Not what I had in mind, but OK!

Mikan: (signs) Hotaru…

Mikan's Grandpa: (feels bad for Mikan) Mikan, how about I go make your favorite dinner tonight? That'll definitely cheer you up. (walks in the house)

Mikan: Thanks Grandpa. I can't—OW! (was hit by Sam on the head) What was that for?

Sam: DUMMY! Your Grandpa was trying to help you out. Is Hotaru really that important to you?

Mikan: Yes she is! And I'm sure she is important to you too! Hotaru was different than the other girls. She always had this strange thing about her that I liked. She's like a sister to me.

Sam: … (shocked) S-sorry Mikan. I didn't know you guys were that close. I guess I was being hard on you huh? I'm really sorry.

Mikan: Huh? No, it's alright. I'm sure you've felt like this too when your friends moved away too.

Sam: Yeah… let's go with that. (smiles)

Mikan: Eh? _Why is her smile so sad?_

Sam: Anyway, tell me. How do you really feel about Hotaru?

Mikan: I love Hotaru. And I cannot live without her.

Sam: O.O… Mikan… are you gay?

Mikan: O.O NO!! What I meant was that I love her as a sister remember?

Sam: Oh, thank God. (signs relief)

Mikan: That's why I've decided to run away to be with her!

Sam: (nods then realizes what Mikan had said) WHAT? You're going to run away? Don't be stupid! (pulls on Mikan's cheek)

Mikan: OW! But I miss Hotaru too much! You heard me! I can't live without my sister!

Sam: (signs and lets go of her face) Ok then… if that's your final decision then… I'm coming with you!

Mikan: Why?

Sam: I'm coming with you just in case you run into trouble! Besides, I'm an expert at running away.

Mikan: OH! What do mean by **expert**? O.o (suspicious)

Sam: Umm… _I can't tell Mikan the truth! At least… _N-nothing! How about we pack tonight and meet at the train station at midnight?

Mikan: Ok. Sounds like a good plan! See you tonight Sam! (walks into the house)

Sam: ….. _At least…not yet. _(leaves to go pack)

-------------------------------------**TOKYO**--------------------------------------

As Sam and Mikan met at the station they were in for a long ride. It took them 6 hours before they finally made it to Tokyo.

Mikan: (stars in eyes) WOW! This is Tokyo? It's beautiful here!

Sam: WHO CARES?! 6 HOURS ON A TRAIN NON-STOP! I NEED A FREAKING BATHROOM!

After Sam did… her thing they walk around and stop at a school.

Sam: This is the school Hotaru went to? HOLY COW! I can see why she wasn't happy in coming here! It's BORING!

Mikan: Sam! That's not nice! (someone taps her shoulder) Huh?

Man #1: Are you girls lost? We can help you out if you need help.

Man #2: Yeah. We'll take good care of you. (snickers)

Sam: Sorry fellows! But we don't—

Mikan: Of course we'll accept your help! Thanks for offering! (walks with them to their car)

Sam: EH? Mikan you idiot! (runs up and pulls Mikan away) Don't you know better than to talk to strangers?

Mikan: But they seem really friendly and nice!

Sam: (slaps her own forehead) Dummy! Of course they seem that way! They're trying to trick you! DUH!

Man #1: (whispers) That girl is going to ruin our plans if we don't stop her.

Man #2: I'm on it! (grabs Mikan's arm) Come on girls! We just want to help.

Mikan: (gasps) H-hey! That hurts… let me go! Sam! HELP!

Sam: NOW YOU BELIEVE ME? (pissed)

Man #1: Hurry up! (tries to grab Sam)

Sam: HIYA! (kicks him in the shin) OH YEAH! CAN'T TOUCH THIS! (starts singing)

Man #2: (sweatdrops) O.O''

Mikan: (sweatdrops) Will you stop singing and help me? Eh? (sees a rock flying at her) EEK! (ducks)

Man #2: Huh? AAAH! (got hit square in the face and freed Mikan)

Sam: You ok Mi--? (Mikan smacked Sam's head) OW! What was that--?

Mikan: That was for almost hitting me!

Sam: HEY! It freed you right?

Man #1: GET THEM!

Sam: Get behind me Mikan.

Mikan: (hides behind Sam)

Man #1: Take this you little brat! (throws a punch at Sam's right cheek)

Sam: (falls down on her knees) Grr! JERK! You can't hit girls!

Mikan: (scared) _Oh no! SAM! Someone please help us!_

Man #1: Why you little--! (someone taps him on the shoulder) Huh?

Stranger: Hello there gentlemen. May I ask why you are hurting these poor little girls?

Man #2: (gasps) It's that one guy!

Stranger: (uses his alice) I think you guys should leaves now.

Both Man: (blush) O-k. Good-bye. Lets go get KFC! (drive away)

Sam: _EWW! Did that guy just flirt with those men? GROSS!_

Mikan: Thank you so much sir for helping us! My name is Mikan, and this is my friend Sam! (points at Sam)

Sam: (anime vein) DON'T TELL THAT HOMO FREAK MY NAME!!

Stranger: I am not homo! I was just using my alice to help you girls out.

Sam: By **flirting? **

Stranger: (using his alice) It's not really flirting, but it's my power.

Sam: Power? That's… a bunch of crap! (unaffected)

Stranger: _Huh? My alice isn't working on her…and I think I saw a glimpse of pink magic surrounding her, hmm… maybe it will on her friend. _My name is Mr. Narumi. Nice to meet you ladies. (using his alice on Mikan this time)

Mikan: (unaffected) Nice to meet you Mr. Narumi!

Mr. Narumi: _Hmm…it didn't affect her either. I wonder—_

But a sudden explosion interrupted Mr. Narumi's thoughts! And poor Mikan and Sam were sent flying!

Mr. Narumi: I see he came after all. (brings out a seed whip)

Mikan: Whom are you talking about Mr. Narumi?

Sam: _That wall just blew up! Huh? _

A boy with a mask that looks like a cat stared at them. He was standing on the wall next to the blown up wall.

Sam: _A… black cat?_

* * *

End of Chapter 1

What do you readers think? I revised it so maybe this time some of you won't be so mean! REVIEW!! Btw, chapter two will be the part I had in here. Make sure to review there!


	2. Pyro Boy and Tarzan

Hi peeps! It's me Sam, and I'm pissed! I am mad because some people didn't like it… actually, didn't like me. That's right peeps, Sam is me in real life, so if you don't like me then… GOD! Sorry for wanting to be in a story of little kids using their super powers to save the school! (cries) Anyway, I've decided two things: 1.) Peeps are MEAN! 2.) I'm have revised the first chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy this one!!

To** lilly-pillym,**

I did not appreciate it when you said that rude thing about me. I would like to thank you though for your review. And the pairings will still be unknown do to peeps different opinions.

To** her,**

I know Mikan is not gay. But what if she is in this story? Got a problem with that? And just to let you know, I have changed the first chapter so you and other readers don't get the wrong idea. Re-read chapter 1 and tell me what you think. And besides, who said Mikan is going to be gay in the story?

**Disclaimer: **I only own myself. Not Gakuen Alice.

* * *

A boy with a mask that looks like a cat jumped off the wall and started to run, but Mr. Narumi snapped the whip at the boy and knocked his mask off.

Boy: Narumi. (glares)

Mr. Narumi: Hello Natsume.

Mikan: Are you ok Mr. Narumi?

Sam: Your asking if he's ok when he just whipped that boy?! (looks at the boy)_ Hey, that boy is pretty cute—WHOA! WHAT AM I SAYING?! BAD SAM BAD! DON'T THINK DIRTY THOUGHTS!_

Mikan: (sees Sam pulling on her own hair and sweatdrops) _Is Sam arguing with herself again? _Mr. Narumi? I think Sam has—

Mr. Narumi: (kisses Natsume's cheek)

Natsume: (faints)

Mikan: O.O AHHHHHHH! _What's wrong with everybody? _

Mr. Narumi: Ok then! (puts Natsume on his shoulder) Let's go into the school and get you two an application. Umm… what's Sam doing? (sweatdrops)

Mikan: (signs) She's probably arguing with herself again. Let's go in and I'll tell you everything. (drags Sam with her)

------------------------------**Inside the School Office Waiting Room**------------------------

Mikan is telling Mr. Narumi of how they ran away to be with their friend Hotaru, and Sam is staring at Natsume while he's sleeping.

Mikan: And that is why we came all this way. I MISS HOTARU! (crying)

Mr. Narumi: No need to worry Mikan. I think I can find this Hotaru girl at our school. If you excuse me I have to go get your applications. (sees Sam staring at Natsume) And if Natsume were to wake up, please hit this red button. Bye! (leaves the room)

It has been 5 minutes since Mr. Narumi had left, and Mikan was looking at pictures of Hotaru while Sam was looking at Natsume's cat mask.

Mikan: I can't believe we're actually going to see Hotaru! I'm so happy! (kisses the photo of Hotaru)

Sam: Are you making out with that photo of Hotaru? (Mikan does not respond and Sam sweatdrops) Nevermined. Just make sure you breathe after sometime. _It must be nice to really care about someone… sisters huh?_ (looks at Natsume's mask) _This mask is so cool! I want one just like it! Maybe I should get a tiger! No…a rabbit? NAH! Not evil enough…I know! Maybe a—_Huh? (feels someone jump on her) What the--!

Natsume: (grabs Sam's right wrist) Who are you? (glares)

Sam: N-natsume am I r-right? D-did you have a n-nice nap? (scared)

Natsume: (gets closer to her face) I asked you… **who are you? **

Sam: I'll take that as a no. (sees Natsume too close to her face and blushes) M-my name is Sam! Now will you please get off of me? (struggles)

Natsume: _She's pretty cute when you get up close. _(sees Sam trying to get free) _She's different though. Usually a girl would kill to be close to me like this. Interesting…now what is she—ACK! _

Natsume doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence for Sam had kneed him in the you know where!

Sam: Take that pervert! (sees Mikan still looking at the picture) Mikan, wake up!

Seeing as how Mikan was too engaged into the picture. Sam ran over to press the button Mr. Narumi spoke of, but was stopped when a boy flying on an owl swooped in.

Mikan: (wakes up and sees an owl, a boy, Natsume on the floor holding his… sore spot, and Sam totally going nuts) AAAAAAAAH! What's going on here?!

Sam: Mikan finally! Hurry and press the red button!

Boy: Natsume! You ok?

Natsume: I'm fine Ruka. (looking at Sam) _She's got guts I'll give her that…_(then sees Sam holding up her middle finger and sticking her tongue out) _…but that's what's going to get her in deep trouble with me! _Grr… you'll pay for that.

Sam: OOO! I'm so scared. (sacastic) (then sees Natsume having a fire aura around him) O-ok, now I'm scared!

Mikan: Sam? WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?! (reaching for the red button)

Sam: Are you saying it's **my **fault for this mess?

Mikan: Most of the time it is! I can't reach the button! I'm calling for help! MR. NARUMI!!

Natsume: _Damn that loud mouth girl! _Ruka! Shut her up!

Ruka: Right on it! (puts his hand over Mikan's mouth) Please be quiet!

Mikan: MMMMMMMMMMM!

Sam: MIKAN! Let her go! (Natsume grabs her ankle) Let go!

Mikan: (bits Ruka's hand) Hang on Sam!

Ruka: OW! Get back here! (grabs Mikan's skirt)

Mikan: GASPS! Let go!

Since Sam and Mikan were struggling so much Sam fell over, and Mikan's skirt fell off.

Mikan: (blushing) AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sam: Ow… huh? (opens her eyes to see she's on top of Natsume) Gasp! (blushes a blood red)

Natsume: I see your enjoying yourself.

Sam: S-hut up!

Mikan: (crying) MR. NARUMIIIII!!!!

Mr. Narumi comes bursting in with another teacher and two other students. They all look at the scene before them only to see:

A Mikan with **no pants on**.

A Ruka **holding Mikan's **pants.

A **giant** owl standing next to the window.

A **broken** window.

A Sam **on top **of a Natsume.

And they are all thinking the same thing:

Mr. Narumi, teacher, two students: _THIS LOOKS SO WORNG!!_

Mr. Narumi: Are you guys ok?

Mikan: (crying) Mr. Narumi! (hugs him)

Mr. Narumi: There, there, Mikan. How about you Sam? (sees her blushing) Your face is red.

Sam: (jumps off Natsume) Per-pervert! (punches Natsume in the left cheek)

Natsume: …

Ruka: (sees Natsume darken) N-natsume?

Natsume: First you hit me in the area and now in the face? (DANGER) Just who do you think you are?

Sam: I was protecting myself from your perverted actions!

Mikan: Sam be careful!

Before Sam could say anything back at Mikan, Natsume throws a couple of fireballs at Sam.

Sam: (gasps and puts her arms in front of her like an x)

Mikan: SAM!

As soon as the explosion passes, everyone is wondering if she is still alive.

Sam: (shocked) ... I'm alive?

Natsume: Huh? (shocked to see her alive) _How?_

Ruka: _Nobody can survive that kind of attack with out at least a scratch!_

Mr. Narumi: _There's that pink flash again! I wonder if it has something to do with her alice._

Mikan: Sam? YOU'RE ALIVE!

Sam: Eh? Thanks goodness. (realizes Natsume and thrown **fire **at her) WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHAT ARE YOU, THE FANTASTIC 4'S HUMANTROCH?! From now on, you shall be Pyro Boy!

Ruka: (sweatdrops) Pyro Boy?

Sam: And you can be Tarzan! Mr. King of the Animals!

Mikan: Animals?

Sam: What? There's no jungle, but then again this school seems like a jungle so far.

Natsume: _I have to think this over. _Ruka! Lets go! (gets up and jumps on the owl)

Ruka: Right! Lets go owl! (flies off)

Sam: HEY!

Mr. Narumi: Let them go Sam. I'm sure you'll meet them real soon! OH! And before I forget this is Mr. (I don't remember his name but…) he's the Gardner of the academy. And these two students are Yuu and… Hotaru.

Mikan: GASPS! HOTARU!!! I've— OW!

Hotaru: (hit her with the horse shoe glove) Baka. You'll never learn. _Why are they here? Do they have alices too?_

Sam: Hotaru? I've missed you too. (thinks) But I won't give you a hug because my head hurts already. Hehehe.

Mr. Narumi: And here are your uniforms girls. (hands Sam and Mikan a uniform) After you try them I'll explain everything that has happened.

Mikan: I love it Mr. Narumi! Thanks!

Sam: A skirt? Why a skirt?

Mr. Narumi: Because that's the girl's uniform. Why?

Mikan: Sam's not much of a skirt person.

Hotaru: And probably will never be one.

Sam: And this skirt goes up way too high for me! (thinks) Hmm… can I have the boy's uniform?

Mr. Narumi: But you look so cute!

Sam: (signs) Can I borrow a pair of leggings?

Mr. Narumi: Here you go!

The next 5minutes Sam and Mikan were changing… somewhere. And nobody knows where or why Mr. Narumi had those leggings…

Sam: _Man! These leggings are so itchy! Looks like I'll have to create my own style… SAM STYLE!_

Mikan: Do you think it looks good on me Hotaru?

Hotaru: You look ok.

Mikan: (happy) Hotaru! (goes in for a hug but is stopped by Sam)

Sam: (whispers) You know what will happen.

Mikan: Oh, right. Anyway, I guess we should begin the explaining!

Mr. Narumi: Ok. Please sit around and I'll begin.

As Mr. Narumi began his explanation someone was watching them from afar. And was quiet interested in one of the new students…

* * *

End of Chapter 2. 

See? I told you it was just the part from chapter 1, but I revised it a little if anyone noticed. Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW!! And about the Sam style thing, it's true. Skirts are cute, but they're not for me. So you'll all see what I will really wear in chapter 3! Review and tell me what I should put in my story! JA NE!!


End file.
